DDPC03
is the 3rd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 440th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Most of this episode is combined with footage from episode 2 to make the 2nd episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, "A Diamond in The Rough." Synopsis Mana, Sharuru, and Raquel try to convince Rikka to become a Pretty Cure, but Rikka doesn't believe she would be good enough and rejects the idea. In this time, she attempts to reach out to her father through a letter, and after seeing Mana fight as Cure Heart, begins to reconsider. Summary Rikka makes attempts to study the Cure Loveads in the school science laboratory when Mana arrives. Rikka explains that the materials used in the Loveads do not exist on Earth. Rikka asks Sharuru and Raquel for more information, but they don't know any more than the girls do. She then asks Mana where she got them from, and Mana says that while the attack Cure Lovead appeared from her brooch during the battle, she got the transformation Cure Lovead from a charm vendor at Tokyo Clover Tower. Suddenly, their teacher walks in and tells them that they have only three minutes to clean up. They panic and rush to clean up, leaving behind Lance in the science laboratory. Mana comes across another poster of the young idol, Kenzaki Makoto, and goes on to talk about her upcoming concert, which sold out all 60,000 of its seats in three minutes. However, Raquel and Sharuru butt in and remind them about all the mysterious they must figure out, including Cure Sword. Mana starts thinking about what Sword's objective is and why she was so unfriendly to her, but she's interrupted by her stomach growling. Mana decides to invite Rikka over to her place to have dinner and discuss more about the Pretty Cure matters. Rikka, Sharuru, and Raquel enthusiastically agree. Rikka calls her mother to inform her that she's staying at Mana's house. Raquel asks Mana what she's doing, and Mana explains that Rikka's mother often stays at work late because she's a doctor. Raquel is intrigued. The group then goes to dinner and they all admire Mana's father's cooking. Mana's grandfather says that his cooking is better, which causes the two to start fighting. Mana's mother has to break it up. The whole while, Raquel observes Rikka carefully and decides that Rikka should be his partner. Mana agrees, and even comes up with a Pretty Cure name for her, Cure Dia. Despite all the support, Rikka declines, claiming that she is not worthy to be a Pretty Cure and that she would rather support Mana from behind. They agree to meet the next day to find the young man at the Clover Tower, and Rikka goes home. There, Rikka receives a parcel containing figurines, small statues, and a letter from her father, who is traveling overseas. She writes back to him and deposits the letter into the mailbox the next day. Meanwhile, Ira and Marmo are visited by their comrade, Bel, who was ordered from the "higher-ups" to help them. He is dismayed by the duo's failure to take out Cure Sword and offers them help, but Ira angrily refuses, claiming that he can defeat any number of Pretty Cures all by himself. The next day, the two girls bump into the young man from the Clover Tower. The man has just newly opened his shop and invites them in. However Rikka demands to know his connections with the Cure Loveads and the Pretty Cure. The young man goes on to change the subject and gives Rikka a Cure Lovead. Rikka goes into a trance and is woken up by Mana. After coming to, Rikka tries to give the Lovead back, but the man makes her take it. He tells her that it wasn't him who chose her, but the Cure Lovead, and that it's her choice whether or not to use its power. Meanwhile, a young male student gets disgusted by two girls trying to put a love letter into the mailbox, due to the fact that he never receives any letters from girls. When he blurts out that they should stop delivering the mail, the girls get angry at him and walk away, causing him to regret his words. However, his selfish thought remains, and Ira uses it to extract his Psyche and fuse it with the mailbox, creating a goat Jikochuu. Much to Ira's dismay, the Jikochuu proceeds to eat the letters in the mailbox instead of pursuing Pretty Cure. The fairies sense the Jikochuu's presence, and Mana quickly transforms to confront it. Cure Heart tries to save the letters from being eaten, especially the one from Rikka, and ends up getting her hands full, leaving her vulnerable to the Jikochuu's attacks. Rikka wants to help and suddenly recalls her first time meeting with Mana, who had been supporting her ever since. Rikka concentrates her strong feelings to save Mana and the Cure Lovead glows. Seizing the opportunity, Rikka transforms into her Pretty Cure alter-ego, Cure Diamond, and immediately purifies the Jikochū with her own purification attack, Twinkle Diamond. After the battle, Raquel reintroduces himself to Rikka as his new partner. Only when they mention that Lance is the only one who needs a Pretty Cure partner do they realize that he is missing and start panicking. Alice arrives with Sebastian, inquires about the girls' troubles, and calmly greets them. Major Events *Bel appears for the first time alongside Ira and Marmo. *The mysterious curio seller sets up shop in Oogai Town and gives Hishikawa Rikka a Cure Lovead as a "store-opening" present. *Rikka uses her Cure Lovead and Raquel to become Cure Diamond for the first time. *Cure Diamond uses Twinkle Diamond for the first time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Cure Sword (flashback) Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Mr. Kido *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Aida Ayumi *Hishikawa Yuuzou (narration and flashback only) *Okada Joe *Hishikawa Ryoko (flashback only) *Sebastian (Japanese version only) *Yotsuba Alice (Japanese version only) *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki *The following scenes and shots are entirely removed: **Mana inviting Rikka, Sharuru, and Raquel to eat at her house **The scene inside Mana's house **Rikka reading her father's letter and writing back to him ***In the dub, Rachel (Rikka) does write to her father, but it's revealed through her telling Maya (Mana) about it. **A shot occurring right after the Japanese eye-catches, where Joe stands in front of his new shop **The final scene, in which the group realizes that Lance is missing and Alice appears *The part of episode 2 in which Mana reveals her identity to Rikka is cut from the dub. Because of this, Maya confessing to Rachel happens during the very beginning of this episode's footage. *Instead of saying that they have three minutes to leave the school, the teacher tells Maya and Rachel that they have one minute. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes